


Riders on the Storm

by Aquielle



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Summer Challenge Fic Dump [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 foot eyeball, Because I might have one, Blow Jobs, But fancy hotels are so expensive, Cas wants the D(ean), Charlie & Kevin are going to ComicCon, Credit card fraud is wrong, Food Network reference, Just the tiniest bit of Dean's accent kink, M/M, Road Trips, S'mores, Thunderstorms, Tourist Destination, Voyeurism, because fuck that noise, casturbation, emojis, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't human, he doesn't know the rules of casual sexual contact. Dean doesn't even know if he wants it to be casual, hell he doesn't know what he wants.</p><p>He's always had a sort of sexual flexibility that allowed for a level of detachment, but love and fucking for him rarely mix and he's seriously out of practice on both fronts.</p><p>So he circles, like a shark in chummed waters with the memory of Cas wet and hard battering his brain on an infinite loop. </p><p>It was even worse than the time they had a Rocky marathon and Cas kept walking around saying "I must break you" in an arousing and somewhat confusing Russian accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders on the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For Javier Jams

Dean heard the shower going, registered it on some level. It didn't really occur to him that it was anything to even think about really. It wasn't like he had never pissed while Sam was showering more times than he could count. Growing up in hotels didn't leave a guy with much of a sense of modesty and Sam was exactly the kind of ass to wait until Dean was pissing on the side of the road to drive the car three feet forward or flush while he was in the shower just to hear him yelp. He didn't think about the fact that he would be walking past the row of showers to get to his destination.

He also didn't think about the fact that his brother wasn't the only other resident of the bunker anymore before he opened the door. He didn't think of it at all until he opened it and had actually stepped inside. Then the reality set in, he saw that it wasn't Sam in the shower.

Cas had been living with them for roughly two months and Dean was still caught off guard seeing him doing human things. Maybe it was the time he spent in Iowa, maybe it was just easier to fit in if he relied less on his grace for simple things. No matter the reason Dean didn't know if he would ever get used to the thought of Cas showering. Cas naked.

Yet here he was confronted with exactly that. It wasn't so much that Cas was naked, although that was for all intents and purposes a good thing as far as Dean's libido was concerned, as it was that Cas had his fist around his cock and his head tipped down and one hand braced up against the wall. Water hot enough to flush his skin, streamed through his hair over his closed eyes, gathered on the curve of his bottom lip. That was what stopped him in a **what the fuck are you doing body divert all available blood flow to the dick immediately** way.

 _Sweet Jesus that should be criminal_ , he thought, and for a moment that was the only thought in his head. Then like a car slamming on the brakes, _Move you fuckwit_ came crashing in _._ Because while he had no proof that Cas would actually smite him or even blow a gasket if he opened his eyes and saw Dean staring at him from the doorway, the amount of apologizing that he would have to do would be epic, and really Hallmark just did not make a "sorry I watched you jerking it" card.

But then, again: _That is so fucking unfair._ Because it was. It was. Very, very un-fucking-fair. No one has the right to look that good, angel or no.

He wanted to move closer so badly. If he could just get a little closer he could see a bit more clearly. Part of his brain recognized that as a totally inappropriate response. So he didn't, but he didn't leave either. Because. **Well. Fuck.**

Cas wasn't a small guy, but he was compact, unlike Dean and Sam, he was more slender. He was smaller than them but then, not really. Dean took notice because how the hell could he not fucking notice? Cas's fist around his cock was the only thing really moving, and it sort of drew all of his attention. Like every molecule in his body's attention. That wasn't a bit small. Not one single bit.

 _For fuck's sake Winchester don't just stand there and perv_ , he thought. _Leave or man the fuck up._ But he couldn't move and he didn't leave, because Cas's hand wasn't the only thing moving now that he really looked. His back was almost swaying a little, tan muscles bunching, shifting in time with the movements of his arm. His peck muscles jumping as his chest heaved, bicep flexing. His hips were moving very slightly, not pumping, but just a slight sympathetic motion created by the force of his fist on his cock. He was smooth skin and tight muscle, a god damn masterpiece of masculinity. Dean felt a wave of heat washed over his body like the water washing over Cas, flooding in sudden shifting, channels, scorching as it went.

Castiel's dark hair was darker under the water, clinging in odd spots and curling near the nape of his neck. Dean wanted to lick that neck, bite onto it and taste it. He licked his lips as he thought about how smooth the slide would be with all that water. Cas would probably be a little salty in spite of that, because he was clearly working hard right now. He was putting quite a bit of effort into it, swaying a little more now. He watched as the angel furrowed his brow in concentration, his plush lips slightly open, occasionally moving like he was chanting.

Cas shifted, hips jutting slightly forward, head falling back so that the water from the shower head sprayed his chest and the curve of his neck. _Sweet mother of fuck he is so fucking pretty._ Dean felt his dick throb in sympathy as his eye followed the stream of water downward. Following the trail down Cas's chest, past the tattooed ribs and onto the plane of his belly, over the dusting of dark hair below, mesmerized by the bunching muscles.

Dean tried to pull himself away. He really did, but his body refused to move. He tried to stop his eyes from dipping any lower, but Cas's hand kept pulling that beautiful cock up into his feild of vision Making it impossible to ignore. He wasn't even really looking at Castiel's dick, it was more like he was being given brief and taunting glimpses of it clenched into the curve of fist.

He thougth about how it would feel in his hands, all velvety smooth and hard, closing his eyes he let the image burn into his mind. When he opened them again he let his gaze skip downward trying to distract himself, _Focus Elsewhere Dickhead!_ He took in the tight, flexing muscles of Cas's thighs and calves, _Fuck he is just a work of art._ And then his gaze wandered back up all of its own accord, until he was staring at Castiel's cock again.

The fist he was working had a vicious twist to it, slow slide down, then fast back up, knuckles going almost white at the tip, Dean felt himself biting at his lip in time with that twist. _Fuck yes! That's it Cas, don't stop_. _So pretty._

He wasn't entirely sure how long he stood there. Staring, perving on his best friend. He was totally about to step back when suddenly Cas let out a soft, breathy groan, slightly high-pitched, and Dean thought: _Oh, fucking hell, get the fuck out, now!_ He couldn't stay, he would not be responsible for his actions if he did, so tenuous was his grasp on his control.

He straightened up hurriedly, eyes drawn back to Cas's face, and noticed that his lips were still moving. The noise of the shower drowned out most of the sound and Dean knew that he should not even still be witnessing any of this at all, but his curiosity overwhelmed him and he cocked his head slightly straining to hear more.

And oh holy shit he did hear more. He fucking heard more than he ever could have expected and he felt his face go slack with surprise; his cock jerked fiercely pulsing out a drop and the burn of desire spiraled through him almost painfully.

He couldn't quite move, shocked into stillness until Castiel's hips jerked forward abruptly, once, and he grunted deep in his throat. One short, hard syllable falling like a stone from his parted lips "Dean".

Dean fucking heard that, heard it clearly, in stereo surround sound. His name flashing like a neon sign over his longest standing masturbatory fantasy come to life and he was thrilled and terrified. His heart lurched in his chest and his mouth was dry as ash, but full of the taste of want.

 _Leave! Go! Right Fucking Now!_ Dean shut the door quickly, carefully, silently, before he could see the rest because... well, because he needed to think and that was not going to happen if he stayed, and just fucking because, reasons and shit.

********

The next five weeks are simultaneously the most sexually frustrating and boring of Dean's life. No amount of Winchester trademark denial can erase what he has witnessed. Not that he wanted to, his spank bank overrunneth and while that was all well and good it has become increasingly difficult to look Cas in the eyes.

There is no doubt that he loves Cas, but to act on his lust could have disastrous consequences. Cas isn't human, he doesn't know the rules of casual sexual contact. Dean doesn't even know if he wants it to be casual, hell he doesn't know what he wants. He's always had a sort of sexual flexibility that allowed for a level of detachment, but love and fucking for him rarely mix and he's seriously out of practice on both fronts.

So he circles, like a shark in chummed waters with the memory of Cas wet and hard battering his brain on an infinite loop. It was even worse than the time they had a Rocky marathon and Cas kept walking around saying "I must break you" in an arousing and somewhat confusing Russian accent.

It seems more settled into humanity Cas got, the more keeping his hands to himself becomes an issue. The slower things get the more he thinks about how much he enjoys his downtime. He likes spending time with the people he has fought so hard for,  and they damn well deserve the break. The problem is when things get really slow he feels Castiel's presence like a gravitational pull, he couldn't stop himself if he tried, not that he tries too hard.

It was a issue he didn't quite know how to handle, so he kept his head down, worked cases, and with Sam's help set up a network of hunters that would have made Bobby proud. Turns out the downside to having a hunters network that includes people as efficient as Donna, Jody, Alex and Claire is that work has slowed down, a lot. Which in turn leaves him with vacation time and less distractions from the angel in the bunker.

Sam takes his vacation opportunities to go visit the ladies in South Dakota. He insists on referring to them as the Women of Letters. Jody prefers the slightly less formal "Bitches who will shoot you in the face school for gifted knife-throwers". Dean has to admit the sheriff knows how to turn a phrase.

Sam is planning on heading back in a few days and Dean starts to wonder if his brother isn't harboring a bit of a crush. While Donna is awesome and hilarious he hopes the object of Sam's affection is Jody. _She will break Sam in the very best way_ he thinks wistfully.

Charlie somehow manages to get two tickets to Comic Con by means of what Dean is certain world be considered fraud, that doesn't stop Kevin from calling immediate dibs. It overlaps Sam's trip and that will leave him alone in the bunker with Cas.

That would be freaking him out except Charlie got Cas a Netflix subscription and he has taken to binge watching tv shows for days on end, only leaving his room to get coffee and occasionally check to make sure no one has died.

He has developed a text based relationship with Claire that bleeds over to everyone else. He sends texts from his room rather than wandering around the bunker because Dean almost swallowed his tongue when Cas went looking for Sam without a shirt on and yelled "Put some damn clothes on".

One particular morning he sends a series of emoji involving eggplants and angry noodles that makes Kevin laugh so hard while eating his cereal, he snorts milk.

********

A little after noon the day after Charlie & Kevin head off with promises of more booty than a pirate ship could handle Dean is in the garage. He's changing Baby's oil because Cas got sucked into a Food Network vortex late last night and hasn't come up for air yet. Suddenly his phone erupts with the chorus to Aerosmith's "Angel", _fuckin' Sam_.

 **Incoming message from Cas:** How would you feel about driving to Dallas, Texas in the interest of an epicurean science experiment?

 **Outgoing message:** Cas, dude turn off Triple D and step away from the TV.

 **Incoming message from Cas:** But there is this barbecue place that grows these giant sweet potatoes and they stuff them with butter and brisket. (⁀ ᗢ ⁀)

 **Outgoing message:** You shut your filthy mouth.

 **Incoming message from Cas:** Did I mention the chipotle cream, cheese and bacon?    

(⊙ ‿ ⊙)

 **Incoming message from Cas:** Homemade Peach Cobbler. 

(≧ ◡ ≦)

He stops to think about it for a full two minutes. Dallas is 7 hours away and he has been getting a little restless. Cas very rarely asks for anything and Baby could use to have the cobwebs blown out. He smiles as he types his reply.

 **Outgoing message:** Get dressed and get your ass to the garage.

**Incoming message from Cas:**

＼(＾▽＾)／

********

At first it seems like their little road trip will be just a brief up and back until Cas sees a sign for the Garden of Eden that takes them west an additional hour out of their way.

Lucas, Kansas is barely a blip on the map and Dean is pretty sure the cows outnumber the people about 7 to 1, but there is a bathroom there covered in artistically adhered hot wheels and more shiny stones than should be assembled in one location. Cas insists on taking a dozen pictures including one of Dean sitting on the actual toilet looking like he may well commit murder. By the time they reach Eden he is begrudgingly impressed with the effort the townsfolk have put into making it more than just a roadside oddity.

The Garden of Eden is like nothing he expected. There is very little plant life, just a cabin made of limestone surrounded by 40 foot trees and an array of sculptures made entirely of cement. Castiel is mesmerized, the look of wonder in his face makes Dean smile so hard his cheeks hurt. They end up spending the better part of the afternoon in the tiny town looking at grassroots art shops.

He buys a notebook with recycled paper that has an intricate honeycomb design on it and a book on the art of Bonsai for Cas who shoves a box at him hastily and runs his hands over the cover of the book. Dean opens the box to find a pendant of six chain mail rings interwoven into a knot. The colors of the rings are striking, blue, purple and pink. When the reality of the combination hits him he blushes so hard that he feels like he might actually explode.

"If you don't like it I can get you something else" Cas practically whispers looking at his feet. It hurts Dean's heart just to hear the defeated tone.

"It's perfect Cas, really it's awesome" he says as he slips the cord over his neck. When Cas beams at him and starts rambling about the bonsai he is going to have all over the bunker the ache in his chest settles into a warmth and he can't stop smiling.

********

By the time they cross the Texas state line it's well past midnight. The only motel they can find that isn't booked up due to a giant music festival is the type of pay by the hour place that he's not quite willing to lower himself to. They have sleeping bags in the trunk and he figures they can park somewhere busy and no one will notice.

Cas looks up from his cell to point out, after driving around for an hour looking for a place to park without getting ticketed, that the Cedar Hill State Park is $25 per night and that's a fourth the cost of the cheapest hotel in the area.

Twenty minutes later they are pulling into a deserted campsite near a lake with a bottle of Jack, a bag of marshmallows, a giant Hershey's bar and a box of graham crackers. Nothing says camping like s'mores.

********

Half a bottle and far too many s'mores later they are staring at the sky next to their fire and Cas is waxing poetic about space travel and human potential. Dean feels himself smile, a warmth spreading inside his chest while he watches Cas gesture at the stars. The giant dork just makes him happy. So maybe he wants this, maybe he has wanted this for a long ass time. 

Dean stares at him and suddenly he feels like he's been balanced on a precipice for a long time. Wavering between wanting and having. Terrified to fuck it all up, but now he knows, he sees. The elusive piece of the big god damn puzzle was sitting next him the whole time.

"Don't you think?" Cas asks with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Sure.....um....yeah, I have no clue what you just said, sorry" he replies, smiling sheepishly.

Castiel mirrors his smile and says "What were you thinking about?"

Fuck it, he thinks as he leans in to kiss Cas slowly and deliberately. The immediate surge of warmth at Cas's response makes him smile too widely to make his kissing terribly effective, which earns him a whine from Cas, _he is just too damn perfect_.

Cas tastes like him, like whiskey and bonfires and sugar, with just a hint of otherworldly ozone and it's all the things that Dean craves. His body is aching as Cas lets his tongue teases between his lips and his hand digs into Dean's thigh with a strength that would frighten lesser men. There are rocks digging into his ass and the smell of the woods and brackish lake water amplify it from good to damn near perfect.

Dean is a galaxy away from perfect. Dean is greedy, hard, impatient and his hands move of their own accord, pulling Cas up and pushing him against the impala, grabbing him by the ass and sliding his cock into hard hips as Cas huffs against him. He slots himself in between Cas' legs, his jeans stretching tight as he opens them. Dean sucks Cas' lip between his teeth and lets them graze over the worry-bitten skin, pressing his chest against his angel. Cas whimpers when Dean bites so he does it again.

Cas breaks the silence with a ragged "Dean, I chose you so long ago, please" that causes two things to happen simultaneously. Dean drops to his knees and a crack of thunder sounds loudly enough to echo. He wants him so badly he can taste it and he needs to make sure this isn't the whiskey talking.

Dean looks up at the man in front of him, "Fuck, Cas, are you sure?" He knows the risks involved if this blows up. He's willing to handle the shrapnel, but not is there is any doubt in those blue eyes.

Cas levels him with his best **Not Fucking Around** stare "Dean if I have to reiterate your importance to me one more time, I swear by all that you hold dear I will smite you."

The hardness melts into softness around his eyes as Dean chuckles and runs his hands you Cas's denim covered thighs "Fair enough". He's pretty sure nothing short of an act of God could stop him now.

There is an audible inhale followed by a crack of lightning when he pulls Cas's hips forward and nuzzles his cock through his jeans. The hardness there rivals his own and Dean is done with waiting. As he unbuckles Cas's belt he can feel the wind picking up, he undoes the button and pulls down the fly. Cas's breath hitches as he tugs his underwear, and the jeans, down. He gets them as far his knees, he knows they should do this in the car but he can't stand the thought of stopping long enough the relocate. Thunder ratchets the anticipation higher as Cas lets out low gravely sound above him.

Dean looks up at Cas's cock, swollen and red, a bead of precum on the tip. As he touches the tip of his tongue out to taste it the noise that emanates from above barely registers as human, but it the most pornographic sound Dean's ever heard and he wants to hear it on a loop for the rest of his life. He tongues briefly at the slit, works his way lower, sucks his way down until he hears the buzz building around him that feels humid and almost crackles with electricity.

He keeps his lips soft as he sucks down as far as he can go quickly just to hear Cas moan "пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь". Green eyes lock onto blue ones, pink lips forming a perfect o as Dean feels a swelling in his chest, _this is actually fucking happening_.

He tightens his grip on Cas's hips and starts slowly sliding down then quickly back up. Fuck, it's a good thing he's holding on, because Cas can't help the way he jerks into the enveloping heat. A whimper escapes him as lightening illuminates the sky all around them and Cas buries his fingers in Dean's hair.  

He tugs and Dean moans around him setting off a chain reaction of awesomeness that culminates in the sky opening up as it starts pouring rain as the short, aching cries build higher. Rapid breaths and whines come from Castiel’s mouth, he chants Dean's name over and over until it devolves into what he's fairly certain isn't even a language. Dean hums approvingly, before his mouth slides hot and smooth all the way down causing Cas to snap his hips forward and groans "så nær" fingers tightening in his hair, pulling in a way that hurts so good.

Dean tilts his head to look up at Cas and fuck, the expression his face is sheer bliss. He looks like there's nowhere he'd rather be in the world and it makes Dean want to weather the storm just to watch him come undone.

Dean notices that the heavier Cas's breathing gets the harder the rain is, a surge of heat goes through him. This is Cas, uninhibited, powerful and wild, the thought makes him throb. Cas's cock stiffens a bit more as the thunder becomes deafening, "oh, sim amado" he begs as Dean draws a breath in through his nose, and then he's sliding down and down again, taking Cas deeper, taking him all the way, right to the root, letting it slide into the tight grip of this throat.

"Oh!" Cas gasps, his breath stuttering. "Oh, oh, oh God, Dean, yes, please." Dean's hand moves from one hip, slow and careful, he gently strokes Cas's balls. A high, sharp noise escapes from Cas and that's it, he can't stop the thrust that follows. Dean strokes right behind his balls and the assault combined with the tightening of Dean's throat around his cock makes Cas snap his hips while yanking Dean's hair and yell. 

"Dean--!" is the only warning he manages, but it's enough, because Dean quickly pulls back and sucks him dry while Cas moans helplessly. Dean pets him through it, the pressure of his mouth and the rhythmic suction of his swallowing milking a couple of extra spurts from Cas's pulsing cock. The rain ebbs as one last thunderclap sounds before Cas collapses against him, going to his knees heaving into Dean's neck.

"Babe, we gotta get into the car before it starts pouring again" Dean grunts as he tries to get both of them to their feet after too long on his knees. 

"It won't start up again. I'm, I'm sorry about that...it was a bit overwhelming, and I've never felt like that before. I normally have better control." Cas stammers out while pulling up his pants.

Dean pulls the sleeping bags out of the trunk and while he's arranging them in the backseat the words finally sink in. "That whole light show was all you?"

Cas slides into the backseat. While kicking off his shoes he smiles bashfully and says "Well technically it was mostly your fault, but I'm more than willing to let you make it up to me." 

"Make it up to you?" Dean states flabbergasted as he peels his jeans off, boxers tenting obscenely, "Angel, you're getting my baby muddy, you own me so huge."

As soon as he shuts the door Cas is on him, hands everywhere, his shoulders, his back, his ass, grabbing and stroking and pulling at his clothing, possessive and greedy, claiming him. Dean lets out a keening wail and clutches to him as Cas sucks one particular spot on his neck while stroking his aching cock. "I'm sure I can manage some form of adequate compensation for all the indulging of my appetites you have had to endured" he breathes into Dean's ear. 

_Holy fucking Fuck._

********

The next morning starts late with the warm scent of Cas that leads to an overly enthusiastic make-out session. The day ends with sweet potatoes the size of footballs stuffed with all things tasty, sticky kisses around peach cobbler and a visit to a 30-foot eyeball in the middle of downtown Dallas.

Dean insists on bending his credit card almost to the breaking point for a swanky hotel for the night and Cas insists on making every conceivable use of the king-sized bed and jacuzz. The ensuing thunderstorms knock out the power in 17 square blocks and Dean could not be happier to ride out the storm. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь - please don't stop (Russian)
> 
> så nær - so close (Norwegian)
> 
> oh, sim amado - oh yes beloved (Portuguese)


End file.
